1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a power supply circuit used for a semiconductor memory such as a flash memory.
2. Background Art
Power supply circuits used for semiconductor memories of the prior art include, for example, a feedback type with a P-channel MOS transistor and a source follower type with an N-channel MOS transistor (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-195081 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-58761).
In a power supply circuit of the source follower type with an N-channel MOS transistor of the prior art, a desired voltage is obtained by applying a constant voltage to the gate electrode of a step-down transistor having a large gate width (e.g., on the order of meters).
In this configuration, however, the subthreshold current of the step-down transistor may raise the output voltage of the power supply circuit.
Thus in order to avoid an increase in output voltage, a transistor (bleeder) for drawing a charge by passing a constant current is provided.
The bleeder is necessary when the circuit of the next stage (a circuit using the output voltage as power) has low current consumption.
However, the bleeder is essentially unnecessary when the current consumption of the circuit of the next stage is not lower than the subthreshold current of the step-down transistor. In this case, excessive current is passed through the circuit.
On the other hand, a power supply circuit of the feedback type with a P-channel MOS transistor of the prior art includes two feedback loops using a voltage obtained by directly dividing an output voltage.
The power supply circuit obtains a desired output voltage by controlling the gate potentials of two driving transistors through the two feedback loops.
However, since the power supply circuit includes the two feedback loops requiring quick response, the power supply circuit has to be designed in consideration of problems such as the oscillation of the circuit.